One Job As An Aunt
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Salwa gets upset over some of the children inadvertently talking about her, it's up to Rachel to round up some help and prove to Salwa that she's not a monster and that they all love her no matter what. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Salwa, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Vampiro.**

* * *

 **One Job As An Aunt**

Salwa carefully opened the door to Rachel's room and entered, seeing her aunt was still sleeping in bed despite the sun shining in the window. "Aunt Rachel?" She called out. "It's almost eight o'clock."

Rachel let out a groan as she blearily opened her eyes and turned on her back to look over at the clock to see her niece was right and she yawned. "I'll get up in a little bit, honey girl," the owner of the Grant Mansion said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"But Uncle Four Arms made breakfast and it's really good," Salwa said, gently shaking her aunt's shoulder to get her to wake up.

The older woman groaned a bit more. "Sugar dumpling, just give your aunt a few more minutes," she said.

She suddenly yelped when Salwa accidently poked her sides, but then the mischievous girl began tickling her and Rachel began laughing. "Salwa! Sweetheart!" She laughed out.

"Come on, Aunt Rachel. Wake up," Salwa giggled as she continued playfully wrestling with her aunt.

It wasn't long before Rachel's upper half got playfully trapped in a bundle of blankets while her lower half and hands were free to squirm, despite her hands being pinned to her sides. This gave Salwa the perfect opportunity to tickle her aunt's feet and lower half.

Now anyone who knew Rachel knew she was very ticklish and if she was trapped and tickled, she'd go nuts with laughter, which is exactly what happened as Salwa giggled and tickled Rachel's knees and feet.

The merriment would have continued, except voices could suddenly be heard in the hallway and Salwa stopped tickling Rachel to listen a bit more closely. "I've heard there's a winged monster here in the Mansion," said one of the children Rachel recognized to be one of her younger nieces.

"But surely Auntie Rachel wouldn't let a monster live here," said the voice of one of Rachel's nephews. "She promised us that herself."

"Well, she's allowed this one to live here," said the first one. "And winged monsters are very dangerous. You can't trust them."

"That's true. And they're very scary," the second one said. "I hope we never run into this monster."

Realizing the younger children meant her, Salwa felt her heart drop. The mean things they had said ringing through her head as she sadly sat by her aunt, who was still trapped. Rachel, realizing what her niece was feeling, tried to get free of the blankets. "Salwa, sweetheart, those younger children haven't met you," she said gently. "They're only speaking from what they were told before they came to live here."

"But…they still said it," Salwa said sadly.

"Because they don't know you yet, honey," the older woman said. "Remember how unsure you were of aliens until you met some of them? Or how unsure you were when Vampiro wanted to adopt you? Those kids feel unsure because they don't yet know you, but if they meet you, they'll realize that you're not a monster and that you're nothing like what they've been told."

As she was speaking, Rachel was trying to get herself free so that she could tickle Salwa back, but just then, she felt teardrops on her back and realized with a start that the young winged girl was crying but was apparently trying not to. Salwa had always thought crying displayed weakness and started to get up. Rachel thought fast. "Wait, Salwa. Could you help me get free, honey?" She asked.

The young girl helped her aunt get unwound from the covers but then flew out the window sadly. "Salwa! Wait, honey!" Rachel called out, but saw her niece was too sad at the moment. Thinking fast, the young woman sought out Vampiro and Whampire, who were in the library and jumped a mile when she burst in. "Vampiro! Whampire! I need your help!" She gasped out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good gracious, my dear," Vampiro said. "What's the matter?"

"Salwa," Rachel said after she caught her breath. "When she was trying to wake me up, a couple of the younger children who haven't yet met her walked by and were talking about winged monsters and how dangerous they were and couldn't be trusted."

Whampire's eyes widened. "Surely they didn't mean Salwa?" He said.

"I don't know if they meant her directly, but they did mention that I was letting a winged monster stay here, but one of them said I'd never let a monster live here in the mansion. And Salwa is winged and…she sometimes thinks of herself as a monster due to her past."

"But she knows we don't think of her that way," Vampiro said. He couldn't be mad at the children who hadn't yet met his daughter as he knew many of them had come from abusive homes or places where they were told such stories about monsters and so might have believed the stories.

"But whenever she hears stuff like that, her self-esteem takes a hit," Rachel said. "I couldn't stop her from flying away before I could catch her, which is why I need your help to catch her."

The King of Anur Transyl and his son stood straighter. "Where did she go?" Whampire asked.

"Towards the forest."

Wasting no time, Vampiro led the way and Whampire followed him with Rachel clinging to his back as they flew over the forest, thankful that it was a cloudy day. "She must be here somewhere," Vampiro said.

Whampire turned on his infrared vision and soon spotted his sister down below. "There she is!" He called out.

Salwa, hearing them, immediately took off, flapping her wings hard to fly faster. "Salwa, wait!" Rachel cried out as she held on to her brother-in-law as he flew faster to catch up to the young girl. Vampiro was right beside him as they flew after Salwa, who tried to stay ahead of them to be alone, but one thing her family would never let someone do is leave someone who needed reassurance alone for long.

After a bit, Salwa landed on the ground and ran to give her wings a break. She had been flying for about half-an-hour and her wings were getting a little tired. She heard something nearby and went to run, but something pounced on her. Or rather, someone.

"There you are, my little eaglet," she heard the familiar voice of Vampiro and looked up to see he had caught her and his face looked worried. "Sweetheart, why did you run from us?"

She looked away. "Dad, I know you, Whampire, and Aunt Rachel meant well, but…I'm just a monster," she said.

"Just because a couple of your cousins were talking about winged monsters doesn't mean you are one," he said. "You are far from a monster, little one."

"But you've seen what I can do. All the trouble I can cause," she protested.

"Yes, but we've seen the real Salwa, who is someone who just wants to be accepted for who she is," said Rachel as she and Whampire landed and she slid down carefully off the Vladat's back. Rachel now walked up to her niece. "As your cousins said, I'd never let anyone dangerous under my roof nor would I let a monster with ill intentions stay in the Mansion. And you are neither of those, honey."

"Then what am I?" Salwa asked.

"You're my niece who is in dire need of reassurance and love," came her aunt's response.

"She's right," Whampire said and his grin grew. "And you are also in dire need of a tickle torture."

The young girl, hearing that, quickly went to fly, but Vampiro caught her in his arms. "Not so fast, my little eaglet," he said with a chuckle as he and Whampire gently held her down. "She's all yours, Rachel."

The older woman kneeled down by her niece. "This is for tickling me to wake me up," she said and began tickling Salwa's underarms and the young girl squealed and laughed as her aunt's wiggling fingers tickled her underarms good. Her laughter then went higher when Vampiro and Whampire joined in to tickle her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Salwa laughed out.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Rachel said teasingly. "And now for the most important tickles of all."

She and the Vladats gave the young girl a breather and Salwa looked up at them. "The most important tickles?" She asked curiously.

"The tickles that make you believe us when we say you're not a monster and convince you to come back home," said Whampire with a smile. "And I believe I know the perfect tactic. Do you, Father?"

Vampiro smiled. "I do indeed, my son," he said. "Rachel, my dear. Do you agree?"

She smiled. "I certainly do, Vampiro," she said.

"Then let us waste no more time."

Salwa was back to squealing and laughing her hardest as Whampire tickled her shoulder blades and blew raspberries in the right side of her neck, Vampiro tickled her wings and blew raspberries in the left side of her neck, and Rachel tickled her sides and blew raspberries into the ticklish stomach. The young girl laughed her hardest as she tried to escape, but they had her and finally, after about twenty minutes, they let her up and she giggled before catching her breath, feeling her father's hand on her head. "Do you believe us now, little one?" He asked.

She nodded and looked at Rachel. "Promise I'm not a monster?" She asked her.

"I promise, honey girl," the owner of the Grant Mansion said. "And I'll see about you meeting your younger cousins soon."

"Now then, come on. It's nearly Christmas and that means it's time for the whole family to be at the Mansion," Whampire said. "And that includes you, Salwa."

She giggled when he poked her side playfully before they headed back for the Mansion and Salwa felt better now and when they landed, she hugged Rachel hard. "Thanks for helping me, Auntie Rachel," she said.

"That's one of my jobs as your aunt, sweetie," the older woman said with a smile. "I wouldn't be a good aunt if I didn't help my family when they needed it."

Salwa knew that was the truth and she felt very lucky to have an understanding and loving family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
